Los Alamos Laboratories and other high security Department of Energy (DOE) sites have placed a ban on cell phones within secure areas. Cell phones represent a major security risk. However, the wide prevalence of phones in everyday life has made enforcement of that ban difficult and many unintentional security breaches occur on regular basis.
Therefore, there is a need for a security device to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the known art.